1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety cap for use on a hypodermic syringe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hypodermic needles on syringes are generally provided with a protective cap which is removed from the syringe prior to an injection and which is frequently replaced after the hypodermic needle is used, both to prevent injury from exposed needles and out of habit. In recapping the hypodermic needle, the exposed needle and cap are moved toward one another with the cap held in the hand. This can result in missing the cap and piercing of the skin by the used needle, particularly for health care workers giving frequent injections. Such accidental "sticks" most frequently occur during recapping and pose a serious health hazard to health care workers treating patients with infectious diseases, such as hepatitis or AIDS, since the used needle is generally contaminated with the disease-causing virus or bacteria.